


A Different Kind of Listening

by FreshBrains



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Community: femslash_kink, During Canon, F/F, First Time, Friends With Benefits, Light Dom/sub, POV Stacie, Pitch Perfect 2, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 11:26:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5415029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Louder,” Stacie says. “Just this once. Let me hear you.” Lilly murmurs something again, but Stacie still can’t hear. She feels her orgasm build deep in her cunt, but she wants to <i>hear</i> Lilly before she comes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Different Kind of Listening

**Author's Note:**

> For the DW [Annual Femslash Kink Meme 2015](http://femslash-kink.dreamwidth.org/15813.html) prompt: _Pitch Perfect: Lilly/Stacie, vibrations._

“ _Mine is purple_ ,” Lilly says at her normal volume level, eyeing the toy in Stacie’s hand.

“Cool,” Stacie says, despite not hearing a damn word. She furrows her brow. “Wait, you’re, like, _into_ this, right?” They’d danced together at the beginning of the pool party, then halfway through when they were both pleasantly tipsy, then at the end until Lilly’s cheeks were flushed from alcohol and the feeling of Stacie grinding against her thigh next to the diving board.

But Stacie knows consent is the key, even when Lilly motioned towards her bedside table where she _knows_ Stacie keeps her toys.

Lilly, still straight-faced, crooks her index finger and tips up her chin, and even if Lilly doesn’t speak much, Stacie knows what _that_ means. She smiles and leans in for a kiss. Lilly’s hands frame her face, tucking her messy hair behind her ears. She’s a good kisser, if a shy one, and her lips taste like coconut. She’s also a lot stronger than she looks, and she has Stacie on her back on the bed in seconds, their lips never parting.

“Want me to fuck you?” Stacie pulls away just long enough to get the words out. Instead of answering, Lilly takes the opportunity to duck down and nip at Stacie’s jaw until Stacie squirms. Stacie tucks her hands beneath Lilly’s shirt and tugs her down by the small of her back so their bodies can grind together, hot and sweet. “I can fuck you good,” Stacie purrs, smiling and baring her neck to Lilly’s ministrations.

Lilly leans back, wiping her mouth with the back of her wrist. She sits between Stacie’s spread legs and grabs the toy. “ _Me_ ,” she says, just loud enough for it to send a shiver down Stacie’s spine, and points to herself. “On _you_.”

“ _Definitely_ won’t argue,” Stacie says, wriggling out of her shorts while Lilly goes back into her bedside table drawer. Stacie leans back on her pillows, breathing heavily with anticipation. She hasn’t been with a girl in a while, especially a girl as fun and mysterious as Lilly. She realizes that she doesn’t know what to expect from the other girl. Lilly has a way of always surprising them.

Lilly holds up two bottles of lube—one regular, one flavored like pomegranates. She shakes both.

“The standard stuff is better for this,” Stacie says. She can’t take it anymore—her hand wanders down between her legs to ease some of the ache. But Lilly shakes her head, serious enough for Stacie to hold her hands in the air in surrender. “Damn. You _would_ be a top.”

Lilly snorts out a laugh. She holds the toy, examining it, turning it in her small hands. It’s one of Stacie’s favorites—longer, but not too thick, with a rabbit for her clit. For a kinky girl, she’s pretty basic when it comes to her toys, and this is the best one for someone else to use on her. “ _Cute_ ,” Lilly whispers, flicking the bunny ears with her thumb. She squeezes a generous amount of lube into her palm and strokes it along the shaft of the toy, even though Stacie is already wet enough for a perfect slide.

“Start slow,” Stacie says, beckoning Lilly down for a kiss. She cups the back of Lilly’s neck as their mouths move together, sweet and lazy.

Lilly nudges Stacie’s legs further apart, fingers trailing down her thigh to her knee. She presses the head of the toy again Stacie’s cunt, spreading the lube. Stacie startles and groans when she moves the toy up to nudge against her clit, right at the sensitive underside dudes tend to forget about. “Oh, that’s nice,” she breathes, head thrown back against the pillows, ready to get lost in sensation.

The head of the toy pushes past her labia, and Stacie feels her wetness bloom around the silicon, practically begging the toy into her body. So Lilly follows suit, sliding the toy in a smooth motion into Stacie’s cunt. Its firm enough to go without resistance, and Stacie knows _exactly_ where the toy needs to be to hit both her G-spot and get the bunny onto her clit. Lilly is closer, and closer, her plush mouth open in concentration, her bangs disheveled—

“Oh,” Stacie groans, the noise caught in her throat. She spreads her legs impossibly wide, needing the toy deeper, needing harder pressure on her clit. She’s glad they spend so much time dancing against each other outside, their bodies heating up for each other—she never gets turned on this fast normally. “Come down here, kiss me.”

Lilly complies, but not before she turns the vibrator onto the lowest speed. Stacie yells out and arches her back, giving Lilly the perfect opportunity to catch her mouth in a deep kiss. Stacie can feel Lilly smiling against her mouth, and for some reason, it sends a bolt of arousal all through her body.

“Fuck me,” Stacie gasps, wriggling onto the pressure, cunt clenching as the rabbit sends vibrations through her clit. “Come on, _fuck_ me.”

Mouth pressed against Stacie’s neck, Lilly removes the toy until just the tip stays inside Stacie’s cunt, then thrusts it back in. Stacie moves her hips in a matching rhythm, breath coming out in gusty pants, ruffling Lilly’s dark hair.

Lilly is speaking against Stacie’s throat—Stacie can feel the vibrations of the words, the raspy whisper of her lips, just as clear as she can feel the vibrator inside of her body.

“Louder,” Stacie says. “Just this once. Let me hear you.” Lilly murmurs something again, but Stacie still can’t hear. She feels her orgasm build deep in her cunt, but she wants to _hear_ Lilly before she comes.

Finally, Lilly looks up, face flushed and dark pupils blown. With her thumb, she presses the rabbit into Stacie’s clit _hard_ , focusing the vibrations on that tender spot. With a hoarse cry and a full-body shudder, Stacie comes, body clamping hard along the toy’s length. The vibrations keep her on edge—she knows she’ll come again, especially since Lilly isn’t turning the toy off.

“I said,” Lilly says, voice barely audible, “I’m glad we did this before we graduate.” Her smile is shy. She kisses Stacie again, gentle, hand still on the toy.

Stacie can’t help it—she laughs, breathless and giddy after her orgasm, and tugs Lilly in close. “Me too,” she says, wrapping her legs around Lilly’s hips. “Now let’s do it again.”


End file.
